The present disclosure relates to tools, and more particularly to a tool which holds a multiple of bolts for torque application yet provides for effortless release.
Bolts such as tie-bolts are often used in aerospace systems such as a gas turbine engine to secure components. Oftentimes a multiple of tie-bolts are required to receive torque at one time.
The application of torque to the multiple of tie-bolts is facilitated by a tool which holds the tie-bolts against the torque application. Although effective, conventional tools may lock-up on the tie-bolts due to the combined application of torque such that the tool becomes difficult to remove after torque application. In some cases, slide hammers are required to disengage the tool.